


Necessary Adjustments

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: MultifandomDrabble, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Technology, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: Tony buries himself in work, but he can’t hide forever.





	

Tony adjusted the hologram specs. He had to make them _right_ …

“Hey.”

Tony ignored him. He’d face Rhodey later. He shifted the hinges.

“HEY.”

“Hay-is-for-horses don’ bother me I’m busy,” Tony muttered.

“Tony, take a break.”

“I can make this pivot better; you’ll spin like a ballerina when these’re done—”

“Tony, I don’t want to be a damn ballerina. I can walk… because you made me these.” He tapped his braces.

Tony looked up, face crumpling. “I fucked up everything.”

“Not everything,” Rhodey said, walking jerkily over to him to gather Tony into a hug. He murmured again, “not everything.”


End file.
